


Sexy Santa

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, One Shot, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: Another Christmas Amchu fic. Alfred has a surprise for his boyfriend to celebrate the Christmas holiday. And Yao will never ever forget this night.
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019, 金钱组国设文合集





	Sexy Santa

It was chirstmas morning and Yao wakes up early to an empty bed and without the nice,loving warmth of his husband cuddling him. "He must have woking up earlier then I did." Yao mumbles to himself as he stretched his tired and sore muscles in his body, before rubbing the sleep from his dark brown eyes. "Hopefully he prepared breakfast for me~" moans Yao as he begins to put on his Hello Kitty slippers before he opens thier bedroom door and makes his way downstairs to the kitchen where he suspected that his lovely husband is. As if the ancients have granted his wish, there in the kitchen was his beautiful husband Alfred f. Jones but not dressed up in his casual sleep wear which was usually a t-shirt and sweatpants, instead he was greeted by the sight of his husband in a sexy Santa outfit. Yao was pretty much drooling at the sexy sight and couldn't focus on anything but the naughty thoughts of Alfred fucking him until he needed a wheelchair to get around for the rest of his life. Alfred walks up to his lover with a sexy smirk on his face as he picks up his still as a stone partner and helps him to the table where there breakfast was already sat. Alfred couldn't help but giggles as he watches Yao practically swallow the meal in whole in under a minute and he was more surprised when Yao graps him and pulls him up the stairs to their bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind them, even though the only people in the house was them, Hero and Lingquin their pet cats and of course Yao's pet pandas and life size Hello Kitty plushie. Before Alfred knew it he was pushed on their king size bed with Yao on top of him looking at him hungrily for the feeling of him and Yao becoming one with each other. He is left speechless as his lover rips away both his outfit and his sleeping wear until they are both comfortable naked. Yao let's down his long brownish-black hair from its messy ponytail and leans down all the way to his horny bunny ear to whisper in a low and sexy voice. "I'm going to break you, until the only word's you'll know will be my name as I'll make you scream and beg me for more. Alfred wraps his arm's around his tiny waist and looks with confidence and lust in his eye's. "I'm your's Zhōngguó." Yao giggles darkly and leans down to kiss his beautiful lover as the rest of the day is filled of the sound of their sweet, sweet love making.


End file.
